BibidiBabadiBuu
by Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh
Summary: If you can't beat em join em. T for language. Babadi takes over Buu. one shot


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or any characters.**

**A/U story, takes place in hell. One Shot**

* * *

"PLEEAAASSSE my son was evil not I" King Cold begged in a gay voice.

"Shut up you peice of trash, you're a disgrace, you know that?" Bojack said without even glancing towards King Cold.

"The overlord of the universe does not show any mercy to the likes of you lizard." Zangya said mockingly.

"PLEEAAASSEEE, I'll give you planets, army, space cash!" KingCold continued his begging.

"Please, father have some dignity will you?" Frieza snapped at his father.

"I died fighting a monkey and till death I didn't admit he was superior!" Frieza continued on.

"Hmph, your son is more prideful than you are, he too died at that damn monkey race and he didn't bitch about it." Bojack said gritting his teeth.

"I wish I could get back at them too..." Frieza said just as mad as Bojack was.

"Ohh so perhaps you're looking for revenge?" Cell asked walking towards the group of villains.

"PLLEEAASSEE let me go!" King Cold continued begging before having his head blown off by his own son.

"Finally some peace and quiet!" Zangya exclaimed.

"But we do seriously have to find a way to get rid of those damn monkeys!" Frieza said balling his fist.

"Why don't we do something about it then?" Cell said grinning.

"What do you have in mind?" Frieza asked giving his attention to Cell.

"Well, we do have quite a handful of Saiyans in hell, I was thinking of punishing them." Cell said grinning evilly.

"Good, idea lets get going then." Thirteen said impatiently, while cracking his knuckles.

XXX

"Pikkon you have a new mission!" King Yemma bellowed.

"Yes sir!" Pikkon replied back immediately.

"I want you to stop Bojack, and Cell from tearing hell apart." King Yemma said solemnly.

"They're at it again?" Pikkon asked surprised, he thought he taught them a lesson last time.

"Unfortunately yes...this time they are enslaving the Saiyan race in hell." King Yemma said angrily.

"They're taking out their anger on Goku's race, they rape and torture all the Saiyans." King Yemma said slamming his fist in frustration.

"No problem sir, when I'm done with them they will envy the race they've been attacking." Pikkon said smiling. Pikkon disappeared immediately.

XXX

"You think we got all of them?" Frieza asked amused while holding King Vegeta by the hair.

"I think we did." Dr. Gero nodded.

"You're the one who have a grudge against Goku, so why don't you take it out on his father." Frieza suggested, and threw Bardock's half unconscious body towards Dr. Gero.

"Yes I think I will enjoy that very much." Dr. Gero agreed again. Dr. Gero took his foot and put it on top of Bardock's gut and stepped on it hard.

"I think I just crushed his gut." Dr. Gero laughed maniacally.

"You just gave me the best idea." Frieza laughed out loud as he did the same to king Vegeta.

"We'll take our vengeance on their fathers hahaha" Frieza continued laughing as he moved on to crush king Vegeta's lungs.

"I'm still not satisfied with this." Cell said crossing his arms.

"Well what do you want to do?" Dr. Gero asked while continue torturing Bardock.

"Hmph I want to have that brat thats all." Cell said, then dropped the beheaded Nappa on the floor.

"Well, I think you fools had your fun." Pikkon said as he hovered above Cell's head.

"So is you again? I don't think I'll go down as easily as last time, I won't underestimated you again." Cell said grinning.

"You want round two?" Pikkon said uninterested.

Cell didn't answer him, he stood watching while Bojack came out of nowhere and punched Pikkon in the gut. Pikkon gasped at the pain just to have Cell kick him in the head, making him double over.

"We got a little stronger since last time." Cell smiled.

"Argg..." Pikkon gasped trying to concentrate at the fight.

Pikkon jumped up into the sky and charged at Cell, who countered with a afterimage confusing him. Cell elbowed Pikkon in the ribs while Bojack appeared in front of him and launched a big blue ki blast, knocking him back. Bojack then charged a even bigger one while Cell charged his Kamehameha wave.

"KA...ME...HA...ME..." Cell said as he charged up his signature move.

"HAAAAA" Bojack and Cell screamed at the same time as they obliterated Pikkon's body.

"That was a job well done." Cell smiled to himself.

"Good, I'm finally satisfied for the first time in years." Bojack said.

XXX

"This is horrible!" King Yemma shouted.

"What's wrong Yemma." Goku asked appearing out of thin air with instant transmission.

"Is Pikkon he's dead!" King Yemma shouted.

"Oh man, who did it, I'll avenge him!" Goku said frowning.

"Cell and Bojack." King Yemma said sourly.

"Those two again? They always give everyone a big headache don't they?" Goku said before transmitting himself to hell.

XXX

"This is boring, it feels like the same thing over and over again!" Frieza screamed frustrated.

"Well, well why don't I allow you to return to the world of the living and you can actually have a real revenge?" Babadi said finally making an appearance.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Dr. Gero asked raising an eyebrow.

"Simple, I know a ancient spell that allows me to conjure a suitable body, then we can place our soul in it!" Babadi exclaimed.

"Sounds interesting enough, but how do we put our soul in it?" Cell asked.

"It's another spell, but I need to sacrifice another soul first before being able to possess someone." Babadi said, he already know who his top candidate was.

"I want Goku, I want to see Gohan's reaction when I kill him with his own father!" Cell shouted in excitement.

"I want Vegeta!" Frieza said just as excited at Cell.

The rest of the villains in hell started choosing bodies of their own. Until Babadi stopped them by clearing his throat.

"Ahem...You realize I need a strong soul to takeover a strong body?" Babadi said trying to act mighty.

"Okay explain exactly how your spell works." Cell said.

"Alright...in order for me to give you a strong body you need to offer an equally strong soul!" Babadi explained to the group.

"We can't take over Goku, or Vegeta because they're dead!" Babadi said in a disappointed tone.

"We'll take buu then!" Bojack shouted at the green creature.

"You're need a creature just as strong as Buu for it to work." Babadi said.

"We'll use Janemba, that idiot don't even know what the hell is going on anyway..." Cell said.

The group started nodding. Some shook their head thinking how impossible it will be to hold down Janemba while Babadi performed the ritual. They can't even try to trick Janemba because he's a crazed idiot and can't be reasoned with. Just then Goku appeared. Everyone looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"WHAT THE?" Goku shouted as the group tried hold him down.

Goku charged up to Super Saiyan 3, the sheer power from the transformation pushed everyone back.

"Oh no you don't" Goku said as he walked down the path of fallen villains.

"PARAPARAPA!" Babadi shouted as he induced a hunger spell on Goku.

"Ahhhh...so hungry...no energy..." Goku said lazily as he fell over.

Babadi took the advantage and offered Goku's soul to his spell. Cell looked at Babadi disappearing body as he slipped away.

"Damn...he just left us here!" Cell shouted feeling betrayed.

Buutenks was just about to finish up by smashing his fist onto Gohan, before he stopped. He groaned in pain as he feel himself loosing consciousness. He fell over, and lost his mind. He continue yelling in pain and shaking his head back and forth, while dropping to his knees. Gohan struggled to lift himself up as he saw what was happening.

"What's going on? Buu?" Gohan asked as he powered up.

"There is no Buu...only BABADI!" Buutenks screamed now only it wasn't really him, it was Babadi.


End file.
